Beary Beary Good to Me
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: This Christmas eve, SG-1 and friends take a most unique trip down memory lane . . .
1. One Potato, Two Potato

Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by Sci-fi, Gekko and company.   
  
If anyone would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
Beary, Beary Good to Me  
  
Chapter 1: One Potato, Two Potato . . .  
  
Excitedly, Daniel crossed the room to their front door as a strong knock sounded upon it. "Sam, Jack, I am glad you guys could make it!" Smiling widely, he knelt down to the little towhead between them. "My, how much you have grown since I last saw you squirt."   
"Unca Dannon, you just saw me last week!" Daniella protested. He laughed, as she tugged on Sam and Jack's hands, demanding to be swung. Grinning slightly, they pulled her up just high enough off the ground, allowing her to use them as a human swing.   
"I'm getting too old for this," Jack grunted. Sam glanced down at his smooth arm muscles working proficiently under Daniella's strain.   
Sam grinned devilishly, "I doubt that very much."  
As Daniel ushered them into the room, Janet moved to greet them. "I'm so glad you two could make it!"   
"Yeah well, I'm sorry we couldn't get here any sooner."  
"Duty calls O'neill," Teal'c responded from across the sitting room.   
"Teal!" Daniella cried, racing towards her tall friend.  
"Hello Daniella," he said smiling.   
Jack laughed, "Yeah, duty calls."  
"Cassie and Jonas are in the kitchen making dinner," Janet said.   
"Yeah, Cassandra wanted to cook since Janet needs to take it easy." Unconsciously, Daniel rubbed Janet's enormous stomach.   
Jack raised an eyebrow, "Jonas cooking dinner? Sam, I don't ever remember him mentioning he knew how to cook."  
"Well, we are about to find out," she said, grinning cheekily.   
Jonas, wearing a white chef's hat, opened the kitchen door and shouted, "Dinner's ready!" Upon seeing Sam and Jack, Jonas greeted each of them with a warm hug. "I'm glad you could make it. Meeting end early?"   
They looked at each other. "Something like that," Sam replied.  
"Too bad about that power outage," Jack commented off-handedly. Teal'c shook his head in amusement, a slight smile on his face.   
"Jack, you didn't?" Daniel asked, flabbergasted.  
"Okay, I didn't."   
Janet grinned, and wound her arm through Daniel's. "Honey, let's eat. I'm famished." Everyone began filing into the kitchen as Daniella, riding piggy-back, clung tightly to Teal'cs neck.   
Teal'c, Jack and Sam noticed how neatly the silverware was placed on the red and green plaid napkins, the snowflake design etched into the stainless steel silverware, matching that of the gold trimmed holiday plates which sat neatly on the holly sprigged table cloth, just begging to be eaten upon.   
"Cassie, this is beautiful!"   
Turning around from setting the last glass on the table, she beamed. "Aunt Sam, Uncle Jack!" She flung herself into their arms. "It's been ages since I've seen you!" she exclaimed.  
The newly turned nineteen-year old was bouncing with energy. "Mom and Dad let me cook dinner all by myself as part of my birthday present. And I just can't wait till the baby is born," she finished in a rush.   
"So we see," Sam said with a laugh.   
"Tell me about when you had Daniella," Cassie requested, extremely curious.  
"After dinner honey," Janet said quietly.   
Cassie frowned and crossed her arms, "Oh, alright."   
In the middle of supper, Sam commended Jonas and Cassie. "You two did a great job!"   
"Mm hmm," Janet mumbled, shoveling in her last bite of sweet potato casserole.   
"Thank you," Jonas said, making sure to put a banana on his plate. "I have acquired a new food that I greatly enjoy."  
Curious, Jack raised his eyebrows. "Really, what is it?"   
Not too long afterwards, Sam giggled as she watched Jack eating his dessert and the remainder of his meal.   
"I had to ask," Jack muttered as he swallowed a mouthful of Sweet Potato cheesecake and candied sweet potatoes.   
As everyone, now stuffed from their meal, set around the hearth of the fire, Daniella unexpectedly piped up, "I want to know about my birth!"  
Cassie grinned, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.  
Jack and Sam stared at Daniella uncomfortably.  
"Not now, maybe when you are older," Sam and Jack replied simultaneously.   
"But I want to hear about how I was born," she insisted, stamping her foot.   
"She has your determination Sam," Jack said, looking at the two loves of his life. Sam blushed. Jack bit back a smile. He tried in vain to give the apple of his eye, one of his sternest smiles, but succeeded only in making Daniella laugh.   
"Daddy, you look funny," she said, holding her sides in a fit of giggles. He waggled his eyebrows for more effect.   
"We still have the bears," Jack spoke up from behind Cassie, giving her shoulders a squeeze.   
Daniella scrambled onto Daniel's lap.  
"Unca Dannon, tell me a story about Mommy and Daddy," she cried, bouncing up and down in his lap.   
Daniel laughed. "Okay, okay! Once upon a time . . . it all started with a bear or two . . . "  
*****************  
"Okay everyone, you know what to do."   
"Yes sir, " Carter and O'Neill simultaneously saluted.   
"Now remember, the most important thing is make sure the metal shutters are secure. We can't have the gate in full view," General Hammond urged.  
"No sweat General, keep your shirt on. We will ensure everything is secure," O'Neill assured him.   
"Alright, good. Daniel, Teal'c and I will be back with the children within the hour."  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Jack grumbled.  
"Come on sir, it's not that bad," Sam offered, attempting to hide a smile. "I certainly couldn't have been Santa."  
"Yeah well, Daniel sure could have!" he thundered.  
"Daniel isn't as comfortable with children as you are," she wheedled.   
"Keep buttering me up eh Carter." His lips curved upward in an affable smile. "I, it's been awhile," he said uncomfortably. Sam wanted to reach out to her colonel in sympathy. He hadn't been around this many children since well, Charlie.   
"I understand sir," Sam replied softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Jack shook off her hand.   
"Not really Major." Turning, he went to make sure all corridors and doors leading towards the stargate were sealed off. Tears pricking at her eyes, anger welled up in her as she watched him walk away. 'I know what it's like to lose someone dear to me colonel!' Just then a hand tapped Sam on the shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her skin.   
"Sorry Major, I was just wondering, where are the bows for the trees?"  
"Oh Jonas, hi." She put a hand over her heart. "You scared me for a minute there."  
"Your mind was elsewhere," he said with a knowing smile.  
She smiled slightly, "Yeah."   
"Why don't you go find Jack," Jonas suggested.  
"Yeah, maybe that is a good idea," Sam replied thoughtfully.   
"After you tell me where the bows are," Jonas reminded with a smile.   
An hour later, on the dot, a cheerful Teal'c walked into the debriefing room and deposited two shopping bags onto the table. "Lucy, I am home!" The smile fell off his face, when he realized no one was there to hear him. "I must find O'Neill. His suit is ready," he mumbled to himself.   
Teal'c walked down the hall, in search of the colonel, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw O'Neill and Carter sitting on the stargate ramp, seemingly deep in conversation. Reluctant to interrupt their conversation, he cleared his voice.   
"Oh hey Teal'c, what's up?" Jack asked easily.   
"Here is your jolly old elf suit," Teal'c said, handing it to Jack. Sam giggled and laid her head on Jack's shoulder.   
Teal'c cocked an eyebrow, "What is so funny?"  
"This is not an elf suit Teal'c. It's jolly old Saint Nick."  
"Well, who is Santa Claus?" Teal'c asked, puzzled.  
"Saint Nick is just another nickname for Santa Claus," Jack explained.   
"Well, how many nicknames can one man have," Teal'c grumbled, walking away.  
"How about the Grinch," Jack whispered. Sam just laughed harder.   
"Well, we had better get ready," Jack said, getting up.  
"We?" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow.  
"Didn't you know," he said, turning to her, "Teal'c picked up a Mrs. Claus suit."  
Calmly, he turned on his heel, whistling to himself, while a shocked Sam stood, watching him walk away, her mouth hanging open.   
Recovering some semblance of her senses she called after him. "Jack! Jack, come back here. You've got to be kidding me?!"   
He smiled to himself in triumph, pretending not to hear, *At least I got her to call me by my first name.*  
As soon as Jack reached the dressing room and got a good look at his costume, he groaned. *Teal'c gave me the wrong one.* He held up the suit in front of him. "I am not an elf," he staunchly declared. Stuffing the green, pointed velveteen hat onto his head, Jack tossed the elf outfit over his shoulder and went off in search of Daniel.   
Curiously, Daniel put on his costume over his clothes, wondering since when did elves start dressing in red. When he got a good look at himself in the mirror, he groaned. *I look like Santa from the hood.* "This has to be Jack's suit. Which means . . ." Quickly, he yanked open the door. "Debriefing room," he muttered to himself urgently.   
"There you are," Sam thundered. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, she placed her hands on her hips, staring at Jack accusingly. "You couldn't have possibly . . ."  
Jack sighed, 'Must we go through this again.' Quickly glancing in both directions, Jack cradled her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.   
"Mm," she mumbled, wondering what Jack was doing, all the while her mutinous thoughts were being tossed out the window, as they deepened the kiss.   
Cassie picked that moment to peek her head around the corner. "Daniel?!" *I've never seen Daniel lean into Janet like that, but that's his suit. Perhaps I had better let her know . . .* Puzzled, Cassie bit her lip as she made her way back to Janet.   
"Excuse me?" Daniel called quietly as he walked up to Jack. Annoyed, he decided he was not going to let some floozy that Jack met in the hall, deter him from getting what he wanted, his elf outfit.   
"Jack!" he yelled pulling him away from Sam. Unwinding her arms from around the Colonel's neck, a startled Sam bit her lip in embarrassment as Jack unfroze his lips from their puckered up position. "Your'e the flooz, I mean, Sam?" Daniel questioned in disbelief.  
"I'd better go. I'll see you two this evening," Sam sputtered nervously. Jack wanted to kick himself. Now it seemed they would be back at square one tonight, similar to their first meeting. Sam would dance nervously around him all night and Jack didn't want that.   
"Crap Daniel, I shouldn't have kissed her."  
"Ya think," he retorted, pulling the green cap off Jack's head. Pulling off Jack's oversized Santa suit, Daniel's muffled voice could be faintly heard. "Sam is like a fine wine Jack, take it slow and easy. That was way too bold and brassy a move. Now you have her feeling like a doe caught in the headlights."  
Jack looked at Daniel in surprise.   
"What?" Daniel asked innocently. "Some of us around here aren't as dense as others." he said as he walked off with a smirk.   
"Hey!" Jack yelled. "Well, I'll tell everyone that you walked down the hallway in your pajamas.   
Daniel whirled around. "I'll have you know this is my comfortable flannel outfit, and I like the little squirrels on it!" 


	2. The Pied Piper of SG1

Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by Sci-fi, Gekko and company.   
  
If anyone would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
Chapter 2: The Pied Piper of SG-1  
  
A short time later, Sam hesitantly walked into the debriefing room where the Christmas party was being held. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, Jack isn't here yet." She nearly jumped out of her skin as a flash of green velveteen hat drifted by.   
"Are you feeling okay Sam?" Jonas asked, stopping to study her face in concern.   
Sam laughed weakly. "Oh, it's only you. Hey I didn't know you were an elf too?" she questioned curiously.  
Jonas laughed. "What kind of Santa would only have one elf? Well, Colonel O'Neill should be here soon. I had better get in position. See you later," he waved.   
"You betcha." Sam pasted on a smile. "Yeah."   
Hurriedly, Daniel rushed into the room, not wanting to be late. He was actually looking forward to this. Normally, Janet would have melted at the sight of his rare, boyish grins, but not tonight. Her petite face set in grim determination, she stepped into his path. Daniel stopped short, and leaned forward, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey hon."  
Janet laid a hand on his arm. "Actually Daniel, I need to talk to you about what happened earlier?"  
"Wha, what?" he stammered. "What happened earlier?"   
"Cassandra saw you with Sam?" she questioned diplomatically, uncertainty and hurt in her eyes.  
"No, Sam was with me," Jack answered easily, coming up behind them, his fat, red suit poking the dynamic duo. Jack turned a slight shade of red. "Sam and I were just - talking," he stammered.   
Janet smiled conspiratorially. "Not from what I hear."   
She leaned up and gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek. "See you later Daniel, Colonel."   
"Th, thanks. I guess you saved my butt there," Daniel laughed nervously.   
"Darn straight I did. Some of us around here don't inhabit outer space as much as others," Jack smirked walking away.  
Daniel drew his brows together and stuck out his lower lip in a frown.   
Jack felt his palms start to sweat as he mingled with his fellow friends and co-workers. He still hadn't seen Sam, and the kids would be here any minute. Sure enough, a moment later, Major Davis came through the door, a horde of children behind him.   
"And that boys and girls, is where our people work."   
Jack rolled his eyes beneath his bushy, white brows. "The man needs to spend some quality time with children. Uhh!" Jack wheezed, taken off guard, as dozens of children huddled around Jack like linebackers, wrapping their small arms around his jelly belly waist.   
"He, I mean ho, ho, ho!" he croaked out. Sam, as yet unseen by the Colonel, watched from a distant corner, muffling her giggles.   
Jack's eyebrow raised. "What's that, I hear giggling!" Fearing discovery, Sam instantly shut-up. The children covered their mouths as well, giggling. "You laughing at me!" he boomed, thoroughly enjoying himself.   
Finally Jack sat down on the chair, two elves suddenly appearing at his side. He pulled a petite, freckle-faced girl into his lap. "How would you like to meet Mrs. Claus?"  
Sam glared, seething inwardly. "How dare he place me in such a . . ." she trailed off guiltily. "This isn't about Jack or myself, this is about them." Quickly, she disappeared through the side door without being discovered. A moment later, a woman with white hair and small, round spectacles appeared. In a rickety voice she called, "Why children, it's so good to see you!"   
Their eyes alight, they cried "Mrs. Claus!"   
Jack grinned at her. "Why dear, you haven't aged in 100 years."  
Sam grinned back. "I assure you Mr. Claus, you don't look a day over 200."  
"A hem," Daniel interrupted. "Why don't we begin asking these good little boys and girls what they want for Christmas," he strongly suggested.   
Moving the little girl to his knee, Jack picked up a frail-looking boy, depositing him gently on his other knee.   
Looking up at him through bespectacled eyes, timidly, the boy asked, "Santa, where are your reindeer?"  
Taken aback, Jack stammered, "Well, ah . . ."  
Ambling through the doorway on all fours, Teal'c responded, "Here I am." 


	3. I Saw Sam Kissing Santa Claus!

Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by Sci-fi, Gekko and company.   
  
If anyone would like to borrow this story, please ask first, thanks! :)  
  
Chapter 3: I Saw Sam Kissing Santa Claus  
  
SG-1 stared at Teal'c, their mouths hanging open in astonishment.   
From a nearby chair, a child asked, "Santa, where are your other reindeer?"  
"You failed to explain this detail to me General Hammond," Teal'c stated.   
"Well, I, uh . . ."  
"But two of us are here!" Major Davis cried, moseying into the room. The children laughed heartily and clapped their hands. "Who would like a ride?"  
Several groans and ground rules later, concerning how many children per 'reindeer,' the activities began. Like good little elves, Daniel and Jonas gently placed the bespectacled boy and a towheaded little girl upon Tealc's back. As Teal'c lurched forward, the little boy grasped at the red, plastic antlers on Tealc's head. The little boy's infectious grin matched Tealc's. Jonas too, smiled wide, revealing his deep dimples.   
Anxious, to capture this moment, Janet nearly choked Daniel as she grabbed the small camera from around his neck. The freckle-faced girl scrambled off Jack's knee and cautiously made her way to Major Davis, who had one more spot to fill. Sam and Jack watched the procession leave the room, contented, peaceful looks on their faces. In a most natural gesture, Jack, ignoring the deepening pain in his knees-and momentarily forgetting the regulations, pulled Sam into his lap without protest.   
General Hammond's jaw dropped. "I know they care deeply for each other, but . . ." he trailed off, speechless. Smiling widely, Janet looked sideways at the General and gently pushed his chin upwards.   
Cassandra, a devious grin on her face, grabbed her red beanie baby with the green bow, from Jonas. Jingling it over their heads, she announced, "Guys, meet Mistletoe." Sam and Jack looked up at the toy, then at each other. Not needing a 2nd invitation, Jack pulled her closer, tenderly cupping his hand around her chin. Not giving the consequences a second thought, Sam closed her eyes in anticipation as his warm lips covered hers. Moments later, she found herself pulling away from his embrace as a chorus of ooh's and ahh's sounded in her ears.   
"Kissy, kissy," some children teased, while others made kissy faces and slurping sounds.   
  
*********************  
  
"This is exactly how she responded when the children saw us kissing," Jack said, as he patted the arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "I love it when we cuddle," he quipped. Sam pulled her blushing face from the crook of his neck and shot him a dirty look. "We did make quite a spectacle that night," Jack chuckled, reminiscing.   
"A spectacle, you?" Daniel asked innocently.  
"Hey, I will have you know those kids had a blast that night. When it was time for them to go, the nurse had to practically pry them away. She said they hadn't enjoyed themselves that much in ages. I was entertaining!"  
"You are always entertaining O'Neill," Teal'c offered from the other side of the room. Jack just laughed, and the others joined in, knowing that Teal'c's sense of humor was strangely refreshing and seldom seen.   
Her curiosity piqued, Daniella piped up, "Cousin Cassie, what is a beanie baby?"   
Cassie grinned. "A stuffed toy that occasionally has unique but important influence on people," she added, looking at Jack and Sam out of the corner of her eye.  
"You mean, like magic?" Daniella asked, her dark eyes sparkling.   
Smiling, Cassandra answered, "A little."   
Scrambling out of Daniel's lap, she toddled over to Cassandra. "Tell me more stories about Mommy and Daddy going to parties," she demanded, plopping down in her lap. "And do they involve-beanie babies?" she asked, slowly repeating the new phrase.   
"Well," Cassie replied, a twinkle in her eye, "there was that St. Patrick's Day party . . ." 


End file.
